


French Kissed

by Smittenwithdaydreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smittenwithdaydreams/pseuds/Smittenwithdaydreams
Summary: Five years after the war, Harry finds himself at an event in France. As per usual, his only instruction is to show his face for the press; answer a few questions and make his leave. However, his evening takes a turn when he sees Draco Malfoy.





	French Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written as an RP between myself and LesDeuxCygnes. I edited it together as part of a Secret Santa gift for Judahmanbro - and the final draft was Beta'd by Magzillasaurus.

Harry stood before the full-length mirror, staring through himself while Violet smoothed out his blazer and surveyed his suit for any faults. When she was finished, she hummed with approval and turned her attention to his hair. 

‘You should get this cut,’ she told him, pursing her lips. Harry didn’t reply. He liked his hair; it had finally matured from an unkempt mess into chestnut waves that curled at the end but apparently, it wasn’t a fan favourite. He watched as she brushed through it, unhappy with her options. Her pouty lips moved from side to side as she circled him with hairspray. ‘That’ll have to do.’ 

‘Thank you,’ Harry replied, relieved that she was finished. If someone had told him five years ago that he would have a team of personal stylists, he would have laughed in disbelief. He often did when lying awake in bed at night. Becoming a public puppet certainly hadn’t been a goal in his life but here he was, dressed in a designer suit that he cared little for to attend an event he knew nothing about. All anyone cared about was photographs, as if any public affair was only validated by his presence, and usually all they commented on was his appearance. Not recently though. Once they were made aware he’d resigned, his distasteful locks were the last thing on anyone’s mind. 

‘I’ll see you tomorrow morning,’ Violet said, charming her styling tools to pack themselves away. Harry nodded, taking that as a cue to leave. He made his way along the corridor, deciding to head down to the bar for a drink before he left for the event. Académie de Magie Intégré. Violet had told him it was a fundraiser for a children’s primary school but was lost on any specifics. Not that it mattered. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had asked for his opinion, unless you counted what hair product he preferred.

After a savouring a Fire Whiskey, Harry returned to his room to collect his wallet and invisibility cloak. He made his way to the fundraiser, comfortably dodging strangers on the pavement without being seen. He was already yearning for the end of the evening when he could climb into bed and pretend he was back at home. As he approached the location of the fundraiser, Harry found himself appreciating the building for its white pillars and large windows. He removed his cloak before he crossed the street, checking the timepiece on his left wrist. He counted down the last few seconds before his cloak disappeared from his grip. Violet would no doubt grimace as she hung it up in her wardrobe, loathing the colour. He had to remind her several times that nobody could see the colour when he was wearing it; it hadn’t changed her opinion. 

Taking a deep breath, Harry reminded himself that it was only going to take a few hours. He relaxed his jaw as he climbed the steps to the entrance, irked by the building anxiety in his gut that never failed to make an appearance at social events. 

‘Mr. Potter,’ greeted a familiar face as Harry entered the building. Tabitha Crane must have been anticipating his arrival as she was the first one to rush towards him, followed by a flock of flashing cameras and journalists. 

‘What’re you doing now you’re unemployed?’, ‘Were you fired?’, ‘Is your suit of Muggle design?’, ‘Is it true you and Ginny Weasley are splitting up?’ 

Harry moved confidently through the crowd of them, forcing a few of them to back up. He made his escape into the main hall through double glass doors, charmed to keep the uninvited press out. It seemed that everybody else had already arrived and were mingling around the room, dressed in ball gowns and similar tuxedos. Harry wasn’t sure who to approach first or whether he should stand and wait to be addressed.’ It wasn’t until he saw a flash of familiar blonde hair that he relaxed. Luna Lovegood waved him over from the table she was sitting at, her notepad and quill in front of her, resting on top of the white china plate. She stood as he approached. 

‘Harry,’ she smiled, pulling him into a hug. ‘You look different, less like Harry,’ she commented, considering his appearance. Luna hadn’t changed much since school, she was still on cloud nine and brutally honest; which came in handy since she was a part-time writer for The Quibbler. He was surprised she would agree to cover the event considering she usually only wrote about magizoology. 

‘It’s the suit,’ Harry replied, smirking. 

‘I saved you a seat,’ she said, taking her large handbag off the chair next to her and putting it under the table. Harry was relieved, he would enjoy the evening much more with a friendly companion. 

‘I’ll go and get us a drink,’ he told her, glancing towards the bar. Luna nodded and scribbled something down on her notepad. He was walking across the hall when he recognised an equally familiar voice. His head whipped from side to side, searching for the individual until he found who he was looking for,Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin was standing with a small group, talking animatedly about something Harry wasn’t clued in on. He hadn’t noticed him which Harry was thankful for, he had no idea what he would say if Malfoy approached him. Especially since all he could do was gape, taken aback by a very unanticipated attraction to the blond. He looked incredible. Long gone was the lanky boy he’d last seen at the trials after the war. Draco had broadened, his facial features were sharp and his hair now stopped at his chin – but what startled Harry the most was that Draco was smiling. Smiling, not sneering or irritably smug. It looked good on him. 

‘What can I get you?’ Asked the barman, snapping Harry out of his musings. He turned to stare into the waiting eyes and took a step forward when he remembered what he was doing. The barman smiled and Harry didn’t need to be psychic to know what he was about to say. ‘You’re Harry Potter, right?’ 

‘That’s me,’ Harry said, his eyes raking over the beverage options. 

‘I was hoping I’d get to meet you,’ the man said, his voice wavered as he flattened down his shirt. Harry wasn’t sure what to say, it always baffled him that people were so keen to meet him. After all, he was just Harry. ‘Can I get your autograph? My son would love that,’ he continued, grabbing a napkin from behind the bar. 

‘What’s your son called?’ Harry asked, accepting the quill. 

‘Stephen,’ the man replied. Harry signed the napkin in dedication to Stephen and smiled as the barman picked it up. ‘Thank you so much, he’ll be thrilled.’ 

‘My pleasure,’ Harry said, happy – and still a little confounded – that he’d made the other gentleman so happy with just his signature on a napkin. 

‘What can I get you?’ The barman asked, eagerly putting the napkin back under the bar. Harry pursed his lips. Truthfully, he wanted more whiskey but he wasn’t sure it was appropriate for such an event. He should have asked Luna what she wanted but now he was too self-conscious, aware that Draco could notice him at any point. 

‘He'll have a Fire Whiskey, Luc,’ came another familiar voice from behind Harry, warm with affection. Charlie Weasley came up to stand beside him at the bar, placing a strong and friendly hand on Harry's shoulder. ‘Three fingers, neat. And make that three, if you don't mind.’ Charlie turned to face Harry a little more, his smile widening. ‘Hullo, Harry. I didn't know you were coming tonight. Are you here as someone's date, or going stag?’ Harry’s eyebrows rose as he quickly racked his brain for something to say, trying not to appear uncomfortable. He hadn’t seen any of the Weasley family in months, besides Ron who had been his partner at work. The rest of the family had remained silent on he and Ginny’s decision to take a break. Harry was still convinced that meant they were broken up but he hadn’t said so out loud. 

‘Alone,’ he said, surprised by Charlie’s question. ‘I, err, I mean – I’m sitting with Luna.’ He twisted and nodded over to where Luna was sitting, scrutinising the people around her with interest. ‘What’re you doing here?’ 

‘I'm here with Draco,’ Charlie replied, smiling over to Luna briefly before returning his attention to Harry. ‘He didn't mention you were coming, though, so I thought you might be here as one of the guest's dates. Then again, I'm pretty sure his secretary didn't tell him every person she was inviting.’ Charlie reached for two of the drinks Luc had set out, lifting one briefly in a half-toast before taking a sip. ‘You wanna come say hi?’ Harry was confused but attempted to not let it show. His brother certainly hadn’t mentioned that Charlie and Draco knew one another personally, let alone that they were friends. It dawned on Harry what Charlie had said, that meant that this fundraiser was put together by Draco himself which only furthered his befuddlement. Before he could consider Charlie’s invitation, Harry found himself shaking his head. 

‘Thanks for the offer,’ Harry said, ‘and the drink – but I wouldn’t want to impose. I should probably get back to Luna.’ Charlie nodded easily.

‘Of course.’ He paused, then said, ‘Oh, Harry? Just because you're taking a break doesn't mean you aren't still family. You don't have to be dating my sister for us to love you no matter what.’ With that, Charlie turned and left, threading through the crowd to Draco's side again. Harry watched as the red-head pressed the drink into Draco's hand with a smile, his now free hand resting at the small of Draco's back. Something disagreeable stirred within him as he watched how comfortable Charlie and Draco looked in one another’s presence, it was obvious that there was something between them. Something he wanted. 

Realising he was now staring at the duo with what he hoped was a nonchalant expression, Harry ordered a couple more drinks for himself and Luna, and hurried back over to her side. As much as he wanted to distract himself, he couldn’t help how much he yearned to turn around and watch Draco. A sentiment that was not new to him, he realised. Merlin, what was it about the man that infiltrated his mind so thoroughly? Noticing Luna set her quill down, Harry cast his eyes to the people dancing before them; carefree as they spun each other around in unison. 

‘Care to dance, Luna?’ He asked, figuring it would at least keep his mind busy. 

‘That does sound rather interesting,’ Luna replied, ‘perhaps after another drink.’ Harry didn’t say so but he agreed with the sentiment, it would be far more enjoyable after a few more drinks. 

***

Harry laughed with Luna as they continued to dance, neither one of them quite knowing how. He had one arm around her waist and held her hand with the other, leading her into many turns as she stared at their feet, gripping his shoulder. He had removed his blazer after the food was finished, relaxing more as the evening continued – helped by Luna and Fire Whiskey, of course. 

‘We are awful at this,’ Luna said, pulling back as the song ended. He chuckled and followed her back to their table, tousling his hair. Violet would lecture him tomorrow should any photographs be taken from that moment on but he didn’t care, after this event was finished; he wouldn’t have to see her until his next public appearance. He and Luna fell into a comfortable silence as they sat together, she made a few more notes as he nodded in time to the music. ‘Harry,’ she said in a tone that sobered Harry’s expression all too quickly. ‘I know it’s not something you want to talk about, to a journalist no less but I’m your friend. I want to know you’re okay.’ Harry took a gulp of his whiskey, finishing it off. 

‘I’m just going to get another,’ he said, standing and quickly manoeuvring away from the table. 

‘Harry,’ she called after him. In his rush, he accidentally walked into a waiter carrying glasses of champagne; causing a loud crash of glass. A few people looked over, startled by the noise and Harry’s cheeks reddened. 

‘I’m so sorry,’ Harry apologised, he used his wand to mend the broken glass and to clear away the mess. ‘I’ll pay for those.’ The waiter looked irritated as he silently retreated to the bar, muttering to himself. Realising he may have had a bit too much to drink, Harry paid for the champagne and asked to be let outside the back for some fresh air. Luc-Stephen’s Father- was more than happy to lead him through the kitchen to the fire-exit. 

‘I can imagine it must be pretty annoying to have reporters in your face,’ Luc said, having a one-sided conversation as Harry stood in the back alley, inhaling the breeze. 

‘Thanks for this,’ Harry said. ‘Could I get a glass of water?’ 

‘Of course, of course,’ Luc said, rushing back inside. Harry was relieved to have a moment alone. Guilt setting in as he scratched his head. Luna had every right to ask, he knew that but it didn’t make it any more comforting to him. Feelings weren’t something he enjoyed discussing and truthfully, he had no idea what he would tell her. He didn’t have a job, he didn’t have a girlfriend and he didn’t have any plans to change either of those things right at this moment in time. He scratched his forehead, perhaps it would be wiser to leave or take his drunken antics to a different venue, maybe find a blond of his own. 

‘Here.’ Sucking in a sharp gasp of air, Harry spun around only to realise it was Malfoy who stood behind him in the doorway. He froze momentarily, forgetting how to breathe but then he accepted the glass of water and took a step back, hoping some additional space between them would ease whatever tension was quickly trapping the air in his lungs. 

‘Thank you,’ he said, facing out to the alleyway. It was lined with dumpsters and turned off onto another street, dimly lit by a flickering streetlight. It was still warm out despite the setting sun, but Harry figured that wasn’t unusual for the south of France. Marseille was a beautiful place and he was excited to look around tomorrow, he wasn’t so excited for Violet choosing his attire though. She wasn’t a fan of shorts which meant he would be downing bottles of water all day and casting cooling charms when he was secluded from Muggles. Harry cleared his throat, trying to wander through his thoughts wasn’t making him any more comfortable as Draco merely gazed at him. 

‘Are you alright?’ Draco asked. ‘I didn't know my secretary had invited you. I'm sorry I didn't greet you when you arrived; I had not known anyone else was supposed to come.’ Harry took a sip of his water and nodded absentmindedly. 

‘Don’t worry about it,’ he replied. ‘I try not to arrive early; the press is a bit more lenient once they’ve had time to talk with others.’ He sighed, aware at how tense it was between the two of them; he only hoped Draco felt it too. Partly because he didn’t want to be making anything up in his head. ‘It’s a lovely venue,’ he said, mentally clearing his throat; small talk was not his forte. 

‘Don't like the press, do you?’ Draco asked, a faint smirk on his lips. ‘Well. If you come to any further events, I'll send you a separate owl with coordinates either to Apparate or Floo in privately.’ An awkward silence fell upon them both, Harry wondered if he should crack a joke to break the tension but he found himself overly conscious that he knew nothing of Draco’s sense of humour. It was kind of the other man to offer him a more discreet way of attending future events, even if Malfoy had only offered out of politeness. ‘I'm sorry,’ Draco said, causing Harry to turn back towards him properly. ‘I would like to take this opportunity to apologise for all the things I've said and done to you in the past. You didn't deserve it, simply because you made a choice that I didn't want you to make when we were eleven. I hope you can forgive me in time, and if not, well. I hope we can at least be civil with one another.’ 

Harry’s eyes widened at the apology, he had never expected it – even after the war. After all, they were children back then. Truthfully, he hadn’t thought he even wanted it but it was surprisingly pleasing to hear. Moreover, he was inwardly shocked that Draco pinpointed the initial reason for their childhood rivalry. Harry had always assumed it was a blend of things; a lot of which he didn’t understand. Had he been so ignorant to the fact that refusing the blonde’s friendship had set the rest of their parts in motion? 

‘Thank you,’ he rushed out, not wanting Draco to mistake his silence for a refusal of forgiveness. He didn’t want to just be civil with the man but he wasn’t in any sober frame of mind to make that kind of decision right then. He was far too bewitched by Draco’s looks and smile and- Merlin, that suit looked good on him. ‘I’m sorry too. I-,’ he choked, looking away. ‘About all of it but I- I never apologised for that time in Myrtle’s bathroom.’ Draco inclined his head a little at Harry's acknowledgement.

‘Thank you. I shouldn't have tried to use an Unforgivable on you in the first place. Even though it wouldn't have worked.’ Harry smiled, somewhat bashfully, as he looked at Draco with newfound ease. It felt as though some kind of weight had been lifted, though that may have been the alcohol seeping further into his bloodstream. He still held guilt though and knew that was probably something he’d take with him to the grave – among self-loathing and nightmares. 

‘I’d like to start again, if that’s alright with you,’ Harry said, mustering up his Gryffindor bravery. He closed the distance between them and held out his right hand. ‘I’m Harry. It’s nice to meet you.’ Draco's breath caught in his throat but he quickly moved passed his initial shock. Draco quickly moved past his shock enough to grasp Potter's hand in his own, smiling as he said, 

‘I'm Draco. Believe me, the pleasure is mine. Do you mind if I call you Harry? I prefer to address my friends by their first name and I prefer them to use mine.’ Harry couldn’t help the grin forming on his face as a giddy feeling settled in his stomach. It was nice holding his hand, for however brief of a moment, but then the realisation hit him that this was Malfoy. He liked holding his hand. Merlin, he was glad no cameras were around. Ron would no doubt blow a fuse if he was there to bear witness. 

‘Of course,’ Harry nodded, taking his hand back. ‘We should probably get back,’ he added, nodding towards the corridor he could see down over Draco’s shoulder. ‘I don’t want to keep you from your guests.’ Harry stared into Draco’s silver eyes, distracted from his previous haste to get back inside. The air only returned to his lungs when he looked away and took a step back. Draco inclined his head and stepped back a little, letting his hand fall back to his side. Offering a polite smile, Draco stepped to the side and gestured for Harry to precede him inside. 

‘After you, Harry.’

‘Tha-nks,’ Harry stammered. 

Harry held his breath as he brushed past Draco, balling his fists so he didn’t impulsively reach out and touch the other man as he so desperately wanted to. He made his way down the corridor, his stomach flipping as he consciously thought about Draco following behind him. He could prolong their encounter, he could turn around and- and- well, he didn’t know what but being in front gave him that advantage. 

‘Harry,’ breathed Luna, greeting him as he stepped out of the kitchen. ‘I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you, I know things between you and Ginny are hard right now.’ Harry manoeuvred around her so that he was out of Draco’s way, his cheeks flushed. It bothered him that Draco knew and he hated that. ‘Oh, hi, Draco,’ Luna said, unphased. 

‘Hello, Luna,’ Draco replied pleasantly, walking with the pair until they arrived at their table. ‘I'll leave you be. We'll speak soon, yes, Harry?’ Harry looked up at Draco, hoping his warm cheeks weren’t betraying him too much. 

‘Charlie mentioned drinks after the event,’ Luna said, oblivious to the way Harry was staring at their host. ‘He invited us along, Harry,’ she added, looking to him for an answer. He longed to go back to the hotel, climb under his duvet and never resurface after how much of an idiot he’d made of himself this evening but nevertheless, he found himself nodding. ‘Will you be joining us?’ She asked, this time looking to Draco for an answer. Harry began to chew on his lower lip with anticipation, anxious but eager for Draco to say yes. 

Draco looked at Harry's expression, searching for any sign of reluctance at the thought of him coming along. Finding none, he said, 

‘I would be delighted, Luna. It's been too long since I've seen you, and it's always lovely to connect with family again. Did he say where?’ Harry felt his hands tremble under the table as his anticipation moulded into relief and excitement. This was ludicrous. He wasn’t some love-sick puppy or a hormonal teenage boy, he could control himself and he would. Draco was no doubt in a relationship, he had no reason to assume otherwise. He had to get a hold of himself otherwise he’d ruin his chance at being Draco’s friend. Luna mentioned the name of a bar – at least Harry assumed it was a bar – apparently a local for the wizarding community. 

‘I haven’t been out drinking – well, since my 21st,’ Luna said, putting her notepad away in her handbag. 

‘Have you got enough notes for your article?’ Harry asked, though his tone sounded far away. The last time he’d been out drinking – properly drinking – was New Year’s. Ginny had asked for a break and taken a vacation. He had gotten blackout drunk. There was that guilt again. He finished the rest of his water, thankful he wouldn’t have to remain remotely sober once the guests had left. Draco glanced over to Harry for a moment before focussing once more on his cousin. 

‘I remember; I was there. It's been awhile - why so long since you've been out?’ he asked, taking a seat at the empty table and pointedly ignoring the grin he could feel directed at his back by Charlie. Harry watched as Draco sat down, butterflies caught in the back of his throat. Tonight had been a strange evening, and though to others it might have been relaxed and untaxing; Harry felt very taxed. He felt exhausted. So many emotions in so few hours. He couldn't think straight; about Draco or Ginny, or even himself. Usually he ended up drinking alone, burying the root of his anxiety until he felt numb. Part of him thought it would be better to excuse himself, he didn't want to ruin their evening after all but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Draco. How was it that he'd never noticed his eyes before, his porcelain skin; the curve of his jawline. And what did all that even mean? 

'Harry, you look a bit pale, would you like some water?' Luna asked, Harry shook his head. Fuck it. He was done with the mess inside his head, he deserved to have a good night and just throw caution to the wind. He could worry about the meaning and the motive tomorrow morning while he nursed a hangover. 

'I'm going to get another drink; can I get either of you something?' He asked, confidence in his tone. He was done worrying - well, at least for tonight. He deserved to let his hair down, fuck the press and their propaganda. The Boy Who Lived was just Harry tonight. He stood up and looked to his friends, not ignorant to how weird it was to include Draco in that, and waited. Draco wanted Whiskey, neat. Luna, not fussed. Not wasting any time, Harry made his way back to the bar - for… Merlin, he didn’t know how many times he’d been now, and rested against the counter. While Luc served another, Harry let his eyes wander about the room; narrowing in on his own table as Luna and Draco leaned in to talk with one another. He wondered what they were talking about, hoping it wasn’t anything he had done.  
*** 

Harry chuckled at Luc's joke as he watched drinks being poured. He had ordered some shots alongside a bottle of wine and Draco's whiskey. He felt a hand press on his shoulder and for a moment, his groin clenched as his mind raced to Draco's presence - but it was only Charlie. 

'Thanks for inviting us out, it'll be nice to spend some time with friends,' Harry said, mentally correcting friends to Draco. He was being ridiculous, of course, but it seemed even more so to pretend he wasn't insanely attracted to the Slytherin. Harry glanced back over to the table. 'Would you like a drink?' Charlie grinned at Harry, crowding in close for a moment as someone on his other side passed. 

‘Of course, Harry. It's been too long since we've seen each other. Plus, Draco needs to relax after tonight, and it'll be good for him.’ Charlie watched Harry speculatively over the rim of his glass as he finished it, then set it on the bar. He was curious to see if Harry's obsession with Draco would have possibly translated to attraction, now that they were both adults. ‘Yeah, I think I'll have another. What're you drinking, Harry?’

Harry smirked, he could smell the alcohol on Charlie's breath and wondered if the red-head had the same goal of intoxication. He looked to Luc as his drinks were placed on the bar in front of him, wondering if would be easier to simply invite Charlie over to sit with them. One drink first wouldn't hurt, he was pleased to spend some time with a Weasley. Since Ron and Hermione got engaged and Ron got a promotion, they hadn't really spent any time together. 

'Have you seen much of your family?' Harry asked, holding two fingers up and nodding to the whiskey.

‘Not overmuch, no,’ Charlie said, shaking his head as he floated the rest of Harry's order behind them to get them out of the way of the bar. "Though it's not unusual; it's not easy for them to come visit me all the way in Romania, and same for me going back home all the time. They told me about you and Ginny, though. Nobody is mad; you know that, right, Harry?" Harry winced. He was relieved, of course, that the family wouldn't shun him. He had grown to think of them as his family and it had caused many sleepless nights to think they'd hate him. 

'I-' he choked, not knowing what to say. He couldn't bring himself to talk about it. Though Harry had never been certain of his romantic feelings for Ginny, he knew that he loved her. He knew that if he wasn't so fucked up, he could give her the life she deserved. Marriage, children; himself. She'd been so patient and he... he failed her. She hated him; loathed him. The way she had looked at him, it was so familiar; so Dursley. 'I appreciate you saying so,' Harry said, snapping back into the room. Not tonight. Tonight, was for alcohol and friends. 'How's Romania been?'

‘Busier than normal, actually. We had a few ethical breeders who couldn't take care of their dragons anymore, and so their dragons came to live at our sanctuary.’ Charlie said, letting the subject drop for the moment. He let his hand rest on Harry's shoulder affectionately, giving him a gentle squeeze. ‘It's good to see you again, Harry. The hair looks good,’ he said with a wink and a rather roguish grin. Harry could imagine Charlie's job was incredibly interesting, he only wished he knew what his calling was. He had thought it was crime fighting but he'd done enough of that to last a lifetime. 

'Thanks,' Harry chuckled, he pulled Charlie into a masculine hug which included back patting. He supposed it might be unusual to hug Charlie, it's not as though they were ever incredibly close but it felt like hugging a brother. 'Enough about me though,' Harry said, standing back. 'What about you? Is there a lucky lady back in Romania?' Charlie eagerly embraced Harry back, glad to see he was open to getting affection from at least one Weasley. 

‘Not really,’ he said, shrugging a little. ‘It's a bit hard to get a woman to be alright with what I do who isn't already a Keeper herself, and all the women I work with are either married or dating each other.’ He shrugged, then said carefully, ‘Draco and I meet up sometimes, though.’ Harry nodded, understanding. At least he thought he did. Charlie's career was demanding, that's what Molly always said. He wasn't sure how to take the casual mention of Draco. For a moment, he wondered if the Weasleys knew Charlie was bisexual, and then realized it wasn't any of his business. His stomach churned as jealousy and disappointment clamped down on any previous excitement. Not that he had any kind of shot with Malfoy, despite their past, Harry barely knew anything about him. 

'I'm glad you have someone,' Harry said, placing his hand on Charlie's arm. 'If it's no bother, I'd love to visit you sometime. Dragons aren't my favourite,' he chuckled, thinking back to his experience with the beasts, 'but I hear Romania is wonderful.'

‘I wouldn't exactly call it 'having someone', Harry,’ Charlie said with a laugh, shaking his head a little. ‘We just trust each other to let the stress off occasionally. Ultimately, we're just friends and happy with that. We both know that if we find someone that we're free to do so.’ Harry wasn't sure what to say about Charlie's non-having Draco. He supposed casual relationships were normal but then, he didn't have any experience with normal. He looked back over towards Luna and Draco, figuring he should probably head back over. Tonight had certainly been enlightening, he smirked. Charlie perked up at the mention of Harry visiting him. ‘I'd love that! I'll show you around sometime, if you want. I never really get visitors, to be honest.’Harry looked back at Charlie, pleased he would like Harry to visit. 

'Wonderful,' he replied, hoping it wasn't obvious that he'd completely overlooked Charlie's explanation of his relationship. He was sure that the next time they met, he would have more insightful things to say but he was far too confused at his own feelings to be intelligent. 'I am available anytime for the foreseeable future so send me an owl when you have some time off.' He turned back to the bar and retrieved his whiskey, he swallowed the contents in two gulps.'Would you like to join us?' Harry asked, nodding over to the table Luna and Draco sat at. Charlie grinned, clapping Harry on the back briefly again. 

‘That'd be grand, mate. Draco's over there, anyway, and the prat'll need to relax a bit. Lead the way, yeah?’ Charlie looked over to where Draco and Luna sat and caught Draco's eye, winking behind Harry and giving Draco a very suggestive look. Harry made sure to keep his eyes fixated on Luna as he led Charlie over to the table, unable to stop the sickness churning in his gut. What was wrong with him? Who cared if Draco was with Charlie? Or not - maybe; whatever Charlie had meant. He had far more important things to sort out in his head than figure out why he wanted Malfoy all of the sudden. A small part of him wondered if his feelings had been buried for a long time and that unnerved him. No, it was just attraction. He'd been drinking and he was feeling low, this attachment could have been formed around anyone. He took his seat beside Luna, placing the drinks down in the middle of the table. 

'Everything alright?' Luna asked, though she sounded far away. 

'Always,' Harry replied with a grin, he charmed the bottle to pour wine into Luna's glass and then it continued around the table. 'Charlie and I were just discussing my visit to Romania,' he told her, looking to Charlie.

‘You're going to Romania to visit Charlie?’ Draco asked, and he knew he hadn't fully kept the sharpness out of his tone from the way Charlie looked at him. Clearing his throat and shaking his head a little, Draco busied himself with the glass. Charlie's grin at him from earlier suddenly took on new meaning. Putting on a polite smile and infusing his tone with false lightness, Draco said, ‘Congratulations. Romania is gorgeous. I'm sure you two will have a wonderful time.’

Harry couldn't help looking at Draco once he spoke, the hairs all over his body rose. He wasn't sure if it was because of his tone or whether it was the man's voice in general, nevertheless, his chest tightened. He was jealous. Harry shouldn't have asked, it was obvious that whatever was happening between Draco and Charlie was more than just stress relief, maybe Draco was more invested. Harry watched him look away, his hand flexed around his glass of wine. He wasn't sure what to say. He would cancel, that much was obvious but he didn't want to cause any drama between the two lovers. 

The word "congratulations" tasted sour. What in Merlin's name did he think was going on? He looked to Charlie, giving him a pointed look to clarify the situation. He took a large gulp of his whiskey, looking over towards the dance floor where a small group of ladies were looking at him. They averted their gazes, smirking at one another. His cheeks warmed as his self-esteem wavered. It was Luna that grasped the tension of her company. 

'Harry isn't a homosexual,' she stated, causing Harry to choke on his drink. The girls giggled, turning away, and Harry inwardly groaned. What was it with people? Luna smiled at him as though she'd done as he'd wanted. He officially wanted the ground to open and swallow him. 

'I'm going to go to the bathroom,' Harry said, wiping his dripping chin. Maybe if he just apparated as far away from the venue, he can pretend this entire evening didn't happen. He'd always wanted to visit China. As he rose, Charlie grabbed his sleeve so he could lean in; missing the way Draco flinched. 

‘Draco's interested in you, mate,’ he murmured, too low for anyone but Harry to hear. ‘He's angry because he thinks I want you.’ Harry's brows knitted together, his mind tripping over itself. His body was on automatic, carrying him away from the table and on route to the men's bathroom even though he'd never gone before. He wasn't sure what to do with himself. If Charlie was telling the truth then that meant Malfoy - Draco - fancied him. That seemed like a strange word, too immature. Draco looked far from immature, he was gorgeous. He could probably date anybody in the room, no matter the gender. Why him? He shook his head in disbelief, running his hands under cold water. What did he do now? Pretend Charlie hadn't said anything? Make a move? 

'Get a grip,' he muttered to himself. He and Draco were friends, at least he hoped they were. Before he could get any further giving himself some kind of pep-talk, the door to the bathroom opened and Draco himself walked in looking irate. That was before he stopped short upon seeing Harry, his face an open book of surprise. 

‘I'm sorry, I'll just--leave you be.’

'Wait,' Harry said, taking a step towards Draco, his arm shot out as if he was close enough to stop him. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, in fact, he wasn't even sure what he was doing. His heart was racing in his chest, he could hear it in his ears as he edged closer towards the blonde. He briefly wondered if Draco was escaping in the same way he had, Harry only hoped Luna hadn't said anything to upset him. 'Are you alright?' He asked, his breath catching in his throat. He wanted to close the distance. He wanted to push Draco back against the tiled wall, he wanted to push his fingers through his hair; press his lips to Draco's neck.

‘Yes,’ Draco said, turning to face him again from where he'd turned back to the door. ‘I wasn't coming after you; I was just about to leave, is all. Are you alright?’ Harry swallowed and nodded, raking his curls back. A lopsided grin formed on his face as he looked to the wall behind Draco. What a bizarre night. 

'Yeah,' he laughed. 'At least I think so.' He licked his lips and whispered a charm to dry his hands, having mastered a tiny bit of wandless magic at his time with the ministry. 'I'm a bit of a mess at the moment, to be honest. But I'm alright, as alright as I've always been.'

‘Which is to say, not at all,’ Draco quipped with a smirk. ‘Do you- was it too much, back there? Or was it something else, that made you leave suddenly?’ Draco asked, tilting his head to the side a little. ‘What's got your knickers in a twist?’ The question came with no malice or teasing behind it, despite the phrasing. Harry scoffed, it was a very muggle saying and proved Draco had changed a lot more than he'd realized since the war. Harry wasn't sure if he himself had changed much, appearance wise; sure, but he supposed he was the same mess of emotion. He was still so uncertain of his future; he'd always been convinced he wouldn't get this far. 

'Luna,' he said, his smile fading. 'She's Ginny's friend, more so than mine. I think she wants to be objective but...' He shrugged. 'It doesn't matter. Let's save my woe tales to discuss over a drink sometime.'

‘Mm,’ Draco said with a nod, ignoring the small flare of hope that threatened to take root at that. ‘I understand that. I'm headed out for the night - would you like to join me? I had planned to go to the pub with everyone, but I'm just not too interested in crowds anymore.’ Harry bit down gently on his tongue, not wanting to smile like an idiot as butterflies fluttered in his stomach. Merlin, he had it bad. He nodded. 

'Sure,' he said, somewhat relieved that Luna wouldn't be joining them. As much as he had missed her and the familiarity of a friend, he didn't want to be surveyed; he didn't want her to feel the need to report anything back to Ginny. 'Where to?'

‘I was honestly just going to go home,’ Draco said, grey eyes searching green as he offered, ‘Would you like to join me for a drink there?’ Harry knew he shouldn't, he knew that his self-control was wavering. It would either go one of two ways. Either Draco would refuse his advances, he'd go back to his hotel and drink himself to sleep; hoping to burn the memory from his mind. Or he'd fuck him till the sun came up. The latter possibility stirred his groin. 

'I don't think I'd be able to keep my hands off you,' Harry replied, breathlessly. 'How about coffee? Tomorrow?' Just like that, all the air left Draco's lungs. He certainly hadn't expected Harry to say that. Instantly, his mind filled with images of exactly that: them both spending an entire night just fucking until the dawn broke through his windows. 

‘If you're asking for coffee as a morning after beverage, you should know I'll also need breakfast.’ Draco said, deciding to take a little of the famous Gryffindor courage for himself. Harry grinned, a blush coating his cheeks. The desire stirring inside of him was new, it was something he'd never felt for Ginny. He'd never needed someone before. He'd never yearned for someone's touch. No, not someone. That implied it could be anyone else that send his blood rushing south. Him. 

'I'm sure that could be arranged,' he replied, daring himself to saunter closer. To be close enough to reach out and feel Draco, to be close enough to bite his lower lip. His eyes darkened in pure, unwavering lust as he closed the distance.

‘Fuck,’ Draco breathed out, tugging Harry the rest of the way across the gap with a hand at the small of Harry's back. He Apparated them both back to his home in the countryside of Marseilles, and once they were behind the wards Draco didn't really step back to give Harry space. ‘Scared, Potter?’ He asked in a near purr, grinning a little as his eyes flicked between Harry's eyes and his lips.

'You wish,' Harry growled, grasping the blond's tie and pulling him forward; forcing their lips together. Draco grinned into the kiss, his blood singing at the way the Gryffindor just took what he wanted. Harry stepped into him, moaning as his erection pressed tightly against the inside of his slacks. His hands made their way to Draco's waist, pulling his shirt from his trousers so he could feel his bare skin beneath his fingertips. Within seconds he was breathlessly digging his nails into Draco, pained by the unrelenting need for any kind of contact. Letting out a soft groan, Draco's hands tightened on Harry's clothes; he couldn't bring himself to care about the wrinkles he was causing. At the first touch of Harry's fingers to his bare skin, Draco felt like he was on fire. 

He groaned as blunt nails bit into his skin, and, not one to be outdone, Draco immediately set about to paying Harry back in kind. Long fingers found their way to the waist of Harry's trousers and deftly tugged his shirt free. Draco angled his body enough to give himself room for his hands to get between them and pull Harry's shirt right off, ripping the fine buttons from the fabric without a second's hesitation. 

‘Merlin, I want you,’ Draco half-whispered, half-growled, breaking the kiss long enough to breathe before he closed the gap between them again. Draco's hands ran up Harry's torso and pushed his shirt off his shoulders, tugging as far as he could. Harry rolled his shoulders back, trying to free his wrists from the linked cuffs as he so desperately wanted to keep his hands-on Draco's body. His nipples hardened as Draco pushed against him, the cold fabric of his shirt made every part of Harry’s body come alive as though electric currents were passing between them. He growled in frustration, biting down. Draco groaned as teeth suddenly sunk into his lower lip, his arousal spiking. Merlin, but he loved it when his lovers got a little rough with him. He parted his lips easily for Harry, welcoming him inside and letting his hands settle at the waistline of Harry's trousers for the moment. Harry managed to free himself with one last yank, bringing his hands up to the blond’s chin as the links clattered across the floor. He parted Draco’s lips, pushing his tongue inside; relishing the taste of his mouth. Harry’s hips thrust into Draco’s abdomen, his legs trembled as he guided Draco backwards until he’d pinned him between himself and a table. His fingers worked quickly, pulling buttons from Draco’s shirt. He left it open, hanging on the Slytherin’s shoulders as his hands trailed down his torso, feeling the satin tie beneath his index finger. As he reached the end, he gripped his hand around it, pulling it hard in an assertion of dominance. 

‘I have to warn you,’ Harry panted, trailing love bites down and across Draco’s neck. ‘I can get a bit kinky.’ It took Draco a moment to clear the fog in his mind that that action caused, and he couldn't help but shudder at Harry's words. 

‘Good,’ he laughed, immediately tilting his neck to one side as Harry moved to give him more room to work, his legs falling open as he sat on the table to give Harry more room to work. ‘So, can I- can I assume you run toward more dominance than submission?’ Harry smirked into the blond's collarbone, he traced his teeth along it; wondering just how rough he could take it. Something inside of him was stirring, waking up so to speak. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so in control, so strong. Draco wasn't backing down, he wasn't pushing him away like she had, and the adrenaline pulsing through him was euphoric. Knowing he could dominate Malfoy if he wanted was a whole new level of ecstasy. He pushed his hands down to Draco’s hips, slowly taking them down to underneath his thighs. 

‘That depends,’ he hummed, looking Draco in the eyes with unwavering confidence, his hands gripped. He lifted the blonde onto the table, ignoring whatever had fallen to the floor and shattered.

‘On what?’ Draco asked, tone rather imperious for the situation. His blood sang at the easy way with which Harry just lifted him onto the table. 

'On how much you can take,' he taunted, leaning in to Draco's neck. He rocked his stiff bulge into Draco's thigh, unable to suppress a guttural moan as he felt the substance leaking through his trousers. 'On whether you'll let me,' he sighed, breathing into Draco's ear. He needed consent, he craved it. He wanted Draco to beg. His hands traced the edge of Draco's trousers, itching to feel his cum between his fingers as he fucked him over and over, and over. He slowly began to unfasten Draco's belt, slipping it from the trouser loops with a growing smirk. 'Tell me what you want.'

‘I can take quite a bit. You'll have to earn my submission,’ Draco said, slowly rocking his thigh against Harry's erection to give him some kind of friction, at least. ‘But we can talk about the details of it later. Perhaps... you should show me why I should submit, hmm? Tonight, I want you to fuck me. I want you to show me what's lurking beneath the surface; I can see it in your eyes, and I want you to let it out. I'll say his name if it gets to be too much.’ Harry smirked, somewhat surprised a later had already been decided. He pressed his lips to Draco’s, gently removing his tie with one hand and grazing his inner thigh with the belt buckle in the other. He then pulled away entirely, stepping back and staring at Draco with stern eyes. 

‘Turn around,’ he ordered, his gripping tightening on both items in his hands. ‘We’re going to play a game.’ Draco smirked, inclining his head a little as he asked. 

‘What kind of a game?’ Nevertheless, Draco turned around and looked over his shoulder back to Harry, his smirk widening into a grin. ‘Hands behind my back?’ Harry ignored the question, opening the tie and hooking it around Draco's forehead. He lowered it so it was covering the blonde's eyes and fastened it tightly, he pushed into Draco from behind, pinning him once more between himself and the table. Unable to withhold a shaky breath, distracted by the pleasure rippling from his erection. He pushed his arms around Draco's waist, digging his nails in. With his left hand, he brought Draco's arm up to the table, muttering spells to himself; binding Draco's legs to the table; forcing them apart. With his right hand, he pushed downwards till he was cupping Draco's cock through his trousers. 

'Without taking your hands off the table, you're going to remove your trousers. Break my rules and I'll be forced to punish you.' Oh. Oh. Draco was going to lose his mind with lust, he could already tell. He let out a slightly shaky breath as his vision was taken away, followed shortly by his ability to move. He pressed his hips back into Harry's, though, a soft groan escaping him at the firm hand holding his cock. He smirked to himself and used a bit of wandless magic to vanish his trousers, though he left his pants. Harry hadn't told him to remove them, after all. And he wanted to be good. For the time being, anyway. 

‘How's that, sir?’ He asked, voice a soft and low purr. Harry leaned in close, pulling on the tie so Draco's head moved back; resting on his shoulder. 

'Ten points to Slytherin,' Harry whispered, and proceeded to press hot kisses down Draco's neck; biting and sucking in no order. He continued down over his shoulder, biting into him in intervals as his nose traced down the curve of his spine. He didn't hesitate in pulling down his pants, leaving them over the knee so they caused pressure of Draco's parted thighs. As eager as he was to view Draco's member and take it in his mouth, he remained in control. 'You're going to remain completely still. Break my rules...and I'll be forced to punish you.' Harry let the belt fall to the ground as he crouched down, grunting at the discomfort of his own caged stiffy. He wrapped his arms around Draco's thighs, giving him minor support. He bit into each arse cheek, smiling as each red mark surfaced. Slowly, he dipped his tongue into the crease of Draco's cheeks; laving his rim.

Draco shivered, his blood racing in his veins at that comment. He hadn't realised that he apparently had a schoolboy kink until that moment. Biting his lip, Draco let a soft whimper escape as Harry's lips and teeth made a trail down his back. He was going to come harder than he had in a very long time once this was all over, Draco could already tell. He nodded to show his agreement, crying out instead of moving in surprise as Harry bit into him. It only served to make his arousal surge, however, and Draco whimpered when he felt the first press of Harry's tongue against his entrance. Being deprived of his vision only made everything more intense, as he had absolutely no way to prepare for what Harry might do next. 

‘I'll be still for you,’ he promised, taking a slow and measured breath to calm himself. ‘Though it will only make me louder.’ Harry said nothing as he continued to explore with his tongue, closing his eyes as he moaned. His own pain turning him on as his pants somehow managed to get tighter. Draco was tight and it drove Harry very close to the edge knowing how good it was going to feel to be inside of him. He knew then that he had to release his cock otherwise he was going to cum, and he didn’t want to do that unless he was balls deep in his childhood rival. 

He pulled one arm away from Draco's thighs, spanking the blonde for good measure before undoing his trousers and taking his cock from the inside of his pants. He shuddered at his own touch, swallowing a groan as his head oozed. As much as he wanted to playfully torture Malfoy, he didn't think he could take much more himself. He parted Draco's cheeks, dampening his entrance some more. 

'Relax,' he murmured, placing gentle kisses around his arsehole. Draco kept still even though he wanted so desperately to arch his back and press into Harry's mouth and wickedly delightful tongue, his hands curling into fists on the table. He permitted himself to let his head fall forward, however, hanging between his shoulders as he groaned. Merlin, he loved sex. Draco wasn't necessarily in the mood to be tortured for hours now, however. 

‘I am,’ he said, ‘It's just been a while. Are you going to fuck me or not?’ Harry chuckled, playfully slapping Draco's arse as if he ought to be offended. He got to his feet, collecting the belt as he moved and slid his erection between Draco's thighs. He pushed his chest to the Slytherin's back, kissing the back of his neck and closing his eyes as he shivered. 

Harry placed the belt on the table and turned his attention to Draco's member, he watched himself stroke Draco's cock from over the blonde's shoulder; moving them both into a rhythm as Harry slid back and forth between Draco's thighs. He continued the slow motion until his hand was lathered in pre-cum, using it as lubricant for himself. Harry then used three fingers, slowly pushing inside of Draco's arse as far as he could; using Draco's shoulder to support himself as he felt his knees wavering. Draco quickly cast a few wandless and nonverbal lubrication spells on himself while harry breathed heavily; sliding the belt around Draco's waist, gripping it tightly on either side; mmm-ing to himself as he tested his intentions. 

He used his abdomen to push Draco's forward, only to pull on the belt and stop the blonde from moving into the table. Though Draco's legs were already forced apart, Harry placed his feet on the inside; using his knees to bend Draco as he carefully situated himself. He gritted his teeth as he slowly pushed his cock inside of Draco's tight hole, unable to help pulling on the belt as his knuckles turned white. It took all his control not to force himself in as quickly as possible. Draco’s hands curled into fists against the table as he exhaled, fighting the urge to either pull away or press back into Harry's cock. He allowed his body to move only when Harry pulled on the belt, teeth catching his lower lip as he groaned. Harry grimaced. He gritted his teeth, forcing himself to a stop as he moved his hands to Draco's waist; slackening the belt. His poise wavered somewhat as he became hyperaware of Draco's body, hoping his ignorance hadn’t alerted the blonde to the fact that he’d never done this before. 

‘You okay?’ He asked breathlessly, placing a gentle kiss on the back of Draco’s neck.

‘I need a moment,’ Draco said quietly, focussing on his breathing and relaxing his body as much as he could. He cast a few more charms to help himself relax, along with the judicious use of a pain relieving charm as well. Once the charms took affect, the tightness in Draco's posture melted and he let out a breath of relief. ‘I'm alright,’ he murmured, keeping himself still but tightening his body around Harry's length. Harry waited patiently, nuzzling the back of the blonde’s neck. It was nice. Harry smirked to himself, realising how ridiculous it sounded to be admiring Draco’s soft skin considering their situation. Still, it gave him something else to try and think about while Draco was adjusting himself, causing intense shudders to ripple through Harry. He couldn’t stop the groan escaping as he clenched his eyes shut, his knees threatening to shake at the feeling of Draco clenching. 

‘Fuck,’ he breathed, shivering despite how hot his skin felt. ‘I’m not,’ he said, barely whispering. He let the belt fall to the ground as he placed his hands on either side of Draco’s, leaning them both closer to the table as he began to rock them back and forth. After a few minutes, he quickened the pace; burying his grunts into Draco’s shoulder. Draco smirked to himself at the way Harry reacted to him, savouring the groan that seemed to be ripped from Harry's throat. Letting out a low groan of his own, Draco decided to test how much Harry would tolerate him moving by pressing his hips back into Harry's cock. His fingers spread on the table, barely brushing Harry's where they lay. 

‘Harry,’ he panted, ‘bend me over this table and fuck me.’ Harry’s intense lust came swinging back, forcing out any thoughts of soft skin and warmth. He didn’t need to be told twice. He moved his hands to the back of Draco’s shoulders and pushed him down so the blonde was bent over the table. Harry grinned to himself. 

‘Now, now, Malfoy,’ Harry taunted, enjoying the way Draco’s surname tasted in a sensual light. It almost made him want to toy with the blonde but he didn’t. He pushed into Draco quickly, groaning as he then retracted only to push in again. His heart was racing as he continued to do so over and over, no longer restraining any such desires. His stomach smacked against Draco’s lower back as he pounded into his arse, gripping the table as beads of sweat formed across his forehead. Draco cried out, his thighs trembling as Harry began to drive into him. 

‘It's--yes, like that--it's Draco,’ he panted, resting his cheek on the table. ‘My name is Draco.’ He kept himself still as he could though his cries only grew louder, shuddering as Harry's pace increased. ‘Harder, please--fuck!’ Harry chuckled, his breath husky. He thrusted hard, faster; gritting his teeth as he tried to keep himself standing. 

‘Move,’ he ordered, growling. He needed Draco. Needed to feel him. Needed release. Harry bit into Draco’s shoulder, digging his nails into the table. Harry's command may as well have been a dam breaking open, for all the change it wrought in Draco. He moaned, desperate and grateful at the same time, and his first movement since all of this had started flowed through him like water. Draco arched his back and stretched his arms out at the same time, long fingers catching the far end of the table and holding tight. He arched his neck for Harry, encouraging more of those glorious bites and marks along his throat. He pushed back into Harry's cock with a trembling groan, meeting him thrust for thrust as much as he was capable of when caged so wonderfully by Harry's body.

His vision blurred as adrenaline spiked, releasing a thrill that Harry hadn’t experienced in a long time. He continued to sink is teeth in Draco, sucking on areas whenever the blonde pushed back on him. He wasn’t going to last much longer, sweat was running down his back. He released the table, gripping onto Draco’s waist instead; pulling Draco back harder against him as they moved against each other. 

‘Come on, Draco,’ he moaned. ‘Fuck, come on. Cum for me, baby.’ 

Draco cried out sharply, his fingers curling against the edge of the table as Harry fucked him. He could feel the beginnings of marks where Harry's hands gripped at his waist, and Draco couldn't help but smile to himself. He was going to carry the marks of this for days, and he loved it. Meeting Harry thrust for thrust, Draco felt his own release building sharply. It had been too much of a build-up to this moment between them for it to be any other way. 

‘Fuck, Harry, I--’ He gasped, breath punched out of him with each new thrust of Harry's cock into his body. It only took a few more moments before Draco was obeying Harry's command, coming apart beneath him with a loud, broken, moan. His body clenched tight round Harry's cock like a vise, milking him for all he was worth.Hearing Draco pant his name brought with it a euphoric sensation, dragging him over the edge of ecstasy. Harry cried out, his knees shaking as he sank his nails into Draco’s waist – and then his breath caught in his throat. He couldn’t vocalise just how incredible it felt as the intensity within his muscles dissolved; curling his toes as superlative spasms fluttered through him. 

‘Fuck me,’ he trembled, using Draco as support as cum filled the blonde’s arsehole, spilling like the sweat falling from Harry’s forehead. Draco trembled against the table, pinned quite happily by Harry's comfortable weight. He sighed, turning his head so that his cheek rested on the wood, a sated smile on his face. 

‘Maybe later,’ he said, chuckling. ‘Or give me a few minutes, at least.’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, let me know what you think. I'm always a sucker for constructive criticism and I do have more chapters to add.


End file.
